


Смертельный дрифт

by Lintu_Lenny



Category: Being Human (UK), Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, The Drift (Pacific Rim)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintu_Lenny/pseuds/Lintu_Lenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А ведь он так надеялся, что ничего подобного не произойдет ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смертельный дрифт

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - april_ghost (Sansa)

Митчелл не имел понятия, как отбирали напарников для дрифта: по каким критериям отличали потенциальных пилотов от обычных механиков, координаторов или снабженцев. И, по правде говоря, его это совершенно не интересовало — не было необходимости вникать в тонкости или даже думать об этом. Просто в определенный момент кто-то попадал в списки, его выдергивали из рутины ежедневных обязанностей, и у счастливчика — счастливчика ли? — появлялась возможность поучаствовать в битве за родную планету. Никаких гарантий, что они выживут, мизерные шансы, что вообще победят, но, несмотря на это, все рвались в пилоты егерей. Кроме него самого. Но выбора ему не оставили.

Митчелл прекрасно помнил первые нападения кайдзю, суматоху и панику мирового масштаба и захлебывающиеся от информации новостные выпуски, где побледневшие ведущие запинались на непривычных терминах. Его же это волновало не больше, чем близящаяся квартплата или цены в супермаркете, разве что был некий отстраненный интерес одного смертельного хищника, угрожающего спокойной жизни людей — к другому. В любом случае, даже условно бессмертный и почти неуязвимый вампир проигрывал гигантским монстрам с разгромным счетом, а, значит, и переживать было в принципе не о чем.

Мир стремительно менялся, люди привыкали жить в состоянии перманентного ожидания катастрофы, краткие периоды затишья и видимой безопасности никого всерьез не успокаивали; угроза никуда не исчезала и была реальной.

Влекомый течением жизни, не имеющий привязанностей и лишенный ценностей, Митчелл все-таки оказался на военной базе егерей. Он туда не особо стремился: просто очередная остановка на пути, возможность работать и жить в одном месте, ну и, если честно, немного любопытно было посмотреть вблизи на огромных боевых роботов — и только. Хотя сейчас база была не такой уж и военной, в ангарах в прямом смысле слова пылились всего несколько егерей, о дисциплине представление имели считанные единицы, да и те особо не усердствовали. А самое главное: их совершенно удовлетворили митчелловы липовые документы черт знает какой давности и достоверности — единственное, о чем стоило беспокоится, не считая его жажды, с которой он вполне успешно боролся последние полвека. Но если Митчелл полагал, что сможет затеряться в толпе рабочих, скрыть свою сущность и остаться незамеченным, то он крупно ошибался.

Когда кайдзю проломили, казалось, непреодолимую и нерушимую стену, на базе развернули кипучую деятельность: прилетали новые люди, все мало-мальски сведущие механики, инженеры и конструкторы стянулись в ангары, а среди простых рабочих пошли самые разнообразные слухи — от того, что собирают некоего егеря нового поколения, и до того, что в очередной раз близится конец света. Как бы там ни было, Митчелл надеялся, что его это вряд ли коснется, во всяком случае, не больше, чем всех остальных, а значит, его дело — работать, не отсвечивать и постараться никого не убить. Все просто, как и раньше.

Какого же было его удивление, когда его, вместе с парой человек из сектора, вызвали «наверх» — на самом деле, еще глубже, чем они сейчас находились — не сообщив ни причины, ни подробностей. Приказ есть приказ, тут не до вопросов и праздного любопытства.

Вот тут и пришло время Митчеллу задуматься, какого черта он тут делает. Не на самой базе, — это он и так знал — а стоя в шеренге перед молоденькой японкой, которая, не глядя ему в глаза, сообщала, что он — идеальный кандидат для пилотирования егеря. Того самого, что пару лет провалялся едва ли не на свалке и которого только недавно починили. Смутно припоминая какие-то тесты, что ему всучили при поступлении на базу, и вечера, проведенные в симуляторе боя, Митчелл почти не удивлялся. Тесты не были чем-то особенным, а симулятор он со своей вампирской реакцией посчитал едва ли не детским развлечением, которое ему быстро наскучило. Но, оказывается, его результаты, по мнению руководства, были отнюдь не шуточными. И кто-то все же знал, кем был Митчелл на самом деле, просто до этого момента его не трогали, а, вероятно, лишь тихо наблюдали.

Митчелл, за свою долгую жизнь имевший возможность неплохо изучить людей, мог с уверенностью сказать, что девушка многое бы отдала за шанс быть на его месте: было что-то такое в ее темных глазах, блестевших из-под челки, и в тихом шепоте сухого поздравления, отдающего легкой фальшью. Но Митчеллу не было ровным счетом никакого дела до переживаний и чаяний помощницы маршала Пентекоста, да и времени на это не оставалось, когда его споро взяли в оборот: проводили еще с полдюжины тестов, подгоняли костюм и устраивали быстрый экскурс в историю противостояния пилотируемых роботов и монстров-захватчиков. А еще — едва-едва сдерживали неуемный исследовательский энтузиазм доктора Гейзлера, для которого, казалось, слово «монстр» было чуть ли не гипнотическим, и плевать, что вампир — не кайдзю.

За всем этим Митчелл как-то пропустил самое главное — напарника, ведь ему, как абсолютному новичку, в пару нужен был более-менее опытный пилот, что существенно сужало круг поиска. Но даже при таком ограниченном выборе и всех проведенных тестах все равно отобрали двоих. Одинаково пригодных. Подходящих. Совместимых. И тут дело могло решить только одно испытание — дрифт. То, благодаря чему приходили в движение тонны метала, то, о чем не имели понятия обычные люди, и о чем бывавшие в нем не находили слов, чтобы рассказать.

Немного волнительно было в первый раз надевать шлем, стоя в кабине егеря и глядя в глаза человека, который через минуту окажется в твоей голове. Да что там волнительно? Чертовски опасно, на самом деле. Тайн и кошмаров в митчелловой памяти было хоть отбавляй, и ему оставалось лишь надеяться, что все обойдется. До этого ему воодушевленно задвигали про его важность, незаменимость и уникальность, что заставляло Митчелла усмехаться про себя. Не было ему особого дела до уничтожения человечества, и собственная смерть его не волновала, скорее, наоборот, — он до сих пор был бы не прочь избавить мир от себя. Так почему бы не сделать это чуть интереснее, чем банальным колом в сердце, совершив заодно и доброе дело. Не то уговаривая так самого себя, не то идя на поводу у авантюризма, Митчелл опустил тонированное забрало, подтверждая готовность и отдавая команду начинать.

Сосредоточенный и немного испуганный взгляд напарника был последним, что Митчелл увидел, будучи здесь, сейчас и собой.

Подготовиться к дрифту оказалось совершенно невозможно, он не начинался — случился. Вмиг затянувшее в себя отсутствие ощущений — первый оглушительный контакт; даже не присутствие кого-то рядом, а осознание, что сейчас вас не двое, а ты-он, через тире, дробь, или слитно, как угодно, неважно. Воспоминания не мельтешили цветными кинолентами, как представлялось, они просто вошли, развернулись в нем, будто он все это уже когда-то знал, но просто забыл, так получилось, и сейчас вспомнил как свое. Места, которых Митчелл никогда не видел, города, в которых он бывал, но в другое время, незнакомые близкие люди; все это захватывало, приглашало рассмотреть поближе, узнать получше, прочувствовать больше, вопреки всему, о чем его предостерегали. Не погружаться в контакт сверх необходимого, не терять себя, во что бы то ни стало — вот что говорили ему. Бессмысленные слова тех, кто ни черта не понимает в дрифте, не побывав в нем хоть раз.

Митчелл заново прожил двадцать с лишним лет на побережье Италии, полюбил и расстался трижды, отучился, отслужил, потерял родных и вознамерился отомстить кайдзю — за считанные секунды. Даже сквозь слияние разумов он понимал, что едва выдержал это: слишком много, слишком ярко, чуждо. Что-то давило изнутри; будто не в голове, а в нем самом пыталась уместиться целая жизнь другого человека: каждый год, каждый шаг и вздох, каждое воспоминание.

Когда схлынуло первое напряжение, на самом краю сознания скользнула мысль-видение о нем самом. Человеческая память в реальном времени, сиюсекундное восприятие безо всяких задержек. Своими и одновременно чужими глазами Митчелл и его напарник смотрели друг на друга, зная-помня все, что можно. И то, что совсем не нужно.

Почти полторы сотни лет, которые едва выдерживал вампир — не то, что смог бы выдержать человек.

Потерянный и немного безумный взгляд напарника был последним, что Митчелл увидел, прежде чем его накрыло отдачей от посмертного разрыва дрифта.


End file.
